comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-5)
Toad is a mutant and former member of the Brotherhood. He is currently an X-Man. History Toad was a seemingly ordinary child who was abandoned at an early age. Soon, though, he became uglier as his powers manifested. Everyone continually mocked him, and soon he became tired of this. He was very smart, but because of his abuse, people regarded him as mentally challenged. This made him angry at humans. This also made him become pathetically devoted to anyone he thought liked him. Soon, he heard of Magneto's Brotherhood, and he did the first bold thing in his life. He searched for Magneto, and he joined the team. On the team, he found that he loved Wanda, though she did not return his feelings. This made him even more determined in battle to defeat the X-Men. He turned out to be a powerful and potent fighter after his years of bullying. But soon he saw the explosion that Cyclops caused, and he was able to avoid it with his super-leaping. But afterwards, Wanda disappeared, which devastated Toad on the inside. Soon after, Toad joined the X-Men, and Magneto officially adopted him and raised him as his son. Finally, Mortimer got the love he deserved. As an X-Man, Mortimer soon encountered the mutant island Krakoa, and he was captured. An emergency squad of X-Men was sent, but they all perished on the mission. Despite the odds or survival, a second squad was sent, and they freed the X-Men, defeated Krakoa, and survived. Shortly after this, the remaining original 3 X-Men formed X-Factor. Mortimer was invited to join, but he turned them down, telling them he was happier as an X-Man. Powers and Abilities Powers: Superhuman Leaping: Toad can jump 40 feet in the air, and 30 feet in a broad jump. Super Stamina: Toad's muscles produce 1/2 the fatigue poisons humans do, allowing him to fight for longer before fatigue impairs him. Super Agility: Toad's equilibrium is enhanced so he could hold a contortionist pose for days. Super Durability: Toad is immune to small-calibur bullets, and can withstand large falls. Healing Factor: Toad has a healing factor allowing him to destroy most diseases in days, or regrow his tongue in hours. UV/Infrared Vision: Toad can see at night as clear as in day, and can see the infrared spectrum. Prehensile Tongue: Toad can extend his tongue up to 30 feet long, and it is superhumanly strong enough to crush a human to death. Pheromone Secretion: Toad's pores emit pheromones allowing him to control people's minds to an extent. Acidic Saliva: Toad's saliva is highly adhesive and can melt most substances it touches. Adhesive Resin: Toad constantly secrets a resin allowing him to stick to substances that also paralyzes those it touches. Mental Amphibian Communication: Toad can communicate and control amphibians such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders with his mind. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Former Villains Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:X-Men (Earth-5) Members Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-5) Members Category:Earth-5 Residents Category:Heroes of Earth-5 Category:Adhesion Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Pheromone Release Category:Acid Generation Category:Animal Communication Category:Animal Traits Category:Expert Combatant Category:Extended Tongue Category:Slime Balls Category:Poison Secretion